


Greater Than Mere Wolves

by Nipan



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nipan/pseuds/Nipan
Summary: Wolves are hardly the greatest creatures in Apollyon's mind.To her and her inner circle, they're the next best thing.





	Greater Than Mere Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous request... I don't play For Honor much anymore, but it still has some good memories. I'm more into Apex Legends now, but I hope this was good...? I've never written lengthy smut, so I am very very sorry if this didn't turn out. Uh, I don't know much about vampires too. So I hope I did a somewhat ok job.
> 
> It's unbetaed. So apologies.
> 
> Also, this is consensual... I DO NOT/HAVE NOT/WILL NOT write non-con. If you ask, I will block you.

Apollyon hummed softly, fingers firmly kneading the flesh that was the back of Holden Cross' neck, slightly luminescent gaze looking him up and down for several moments. The lawbringer wasn't focused on her, however, the towering warrior's full attention being on the bound form no more than a few feet away.

 

Chuckling softly, Apollyon tilted her head, continuing her firm massage as the silence stretched on. She could feel the lawbringer shaking beneath her fingers, trying so hard to wait, to hold himself back until he was given permission. Permission that could only come from Apollyon. He was her fledgling, after all.

 

Apollyon turned her attention onto the third occupant of her tent: Hervis Daubeny. The warden lay spread out on the nearby cot, arms bound above his head, blindfolded, clothed but only minimally. As leader of the blackstone legion, Apollyon needed warriors like the warden before her. Like Holden Cross. Like Ademar. So the warlord had begun to spread her...  _gift_  through the blackstone officers. Holden had been the first to turn, the strongest. In no way was he her first fledgling, but he was definitely her best. Even then she took care of all her underlings, ensured their secret was kept from the rest of the ranks. Only those that ranked high enough would ever know the real power Blackstone possessed. All of the officer's had been turned, and they had been so quick to embrace it. The next task the warlord had needed to complete was to find partners for them. She had scoured the ranks for suitable men and women to partner with her the newly rebirthed. Vampires needed to feed, after all.

 

Taking in a deep breath, Apollyon hummed in contentment, all but tasting the trepidation radiating from the bound warden. She knew that he was no doubt confused and perhaps frightened. She had only told him that he was going to be promoted, not what that promotion would entail.

 

"Can you feel it?" Apollyon questioned softly, lips brushing against Holden's ear, the lawbringer shifting in impatience. "Can you sense his strength? Intelligence? He is the perfect match for you. All you need to do, is feed. Turn him."

 

A shudder passed through the muscled body at her side, causing Apollyon to smile. She could all but taste the lawbringer's arousal, felt it beneath her fingers. Hervis Daubeny wasn't the best swordsman she had in the legion, but his wit, his tactical intelligence was unparalleled. Lately, however, she'd begun to sense hesitation, uncertainty, when she would issue the warden orders. That was unacceptable. Execution or banishment were options, but Apollyon didn't want to lose the warden. His mind had proven crucial more than once. So what better way to ensure he was under her control by turning him? Hervis would become the servant of her servant, indirectly serving her. The bond between a newly reborn and master would destroy Daubeny's hesitation, he would seek any way to please Holden just as the lawbringer sought any way to please  _her_.

 

"Sirs?" Daubeny spoke up now, hands clenched tightly into fists as he listened to the sound of whispering voices nearby.

 

"Your heart is racing, Hervis Daubeny," Apollyon responded, her hand sliding from Holden's neck and along his shoulders, stopping to caress his bicep. "I told you you were to be promoted, did I not?"

 

There was a pause. That hesitation the warlord so deeply despised.

 

"Yes."

 

"And do I lie?"

 

Even from where she stood, Apollyon could see the way the warden clenched his jaw, the woman taking some delight in how obvious it was that Daubeny had to fight with his morals in order to say what he thought his master would  _want_  to here.

 

"Not to me, Master."

 

"Then remain calm," Apollyon answered dismissively, nuzzling into the side of Holden's neck, breathing in his scent. If she hadn't needed Daubeny turned, she'd have bedded the lawbringer right there and then, but it needed to be done. "Go to him, pet. Make him belong to you," the warlord whispered into the warm flesh. 

 

Holden moved almost immediately, making his way towards the cot at a steady -but also impatient- pace.

 

Apollyon remained where she stood, silently watching. The warlord knew she was taking a very big risk having Holden turn the warden, specifically since he was still extremely new at the process of feeding, but the warrior knew that Daubeny would be most receptable to the lawbringer's dominance than hers. Yes, she had monitored the warden for several weeks before coming to this conclusion, Holden and Daubeny had a friendly bond, and the warden had proven to enjoy the company of men over women. So yes, Apollyon knew this was her best chance at ensuring the transformation went as smoothly as possible for both Holden and Daubeny. She would remain and observe, of course, to ensure Daubeny's safety in the sense that Holden didn't over feed. After that, it would be entirely up to the gods of the night whether or not the warden's body would accept -or even be able to handle- the full transformation.

 

Daubeny would be lying if he said he wasn't frightened. It showed in the way his hands were clenching and unclenching, in the restless shift of his body, the way his head turned towards every little sound. This wasn't what he'd expected for a promotion. Had this been anyone  _other_  than Apollyon the warden would've believed it to be a cruel joke. Apollyon had approached him, asked if he would be interested in being promoted to Holden Cross' second in command, and he'd agreed... Only to wake up like this. Perhaps he should've been frightened to wake up bound and blindfolded, but he had been filled with an eerie sense of calm, a warmth that chased away his fear. Assurance, that everything was fine.

 

_No, this is not fine! This is-_

 

A sound, much closer than the quiet whisperings had been, sounded to his left, the warden turning his head towards it. "Sirs?" He questioned aloud, only to be met with silence, the young warrior testing his bounds again, a sense of dread beginning to battle the calm for control of his body. Something wasn't right... Something was seriously not right.

 

Daubeny jumped when something knocked against the cot, causing it to shake slightly. "S-sir?"

 

"Be calm, Hervis," Apollyon's voice mercifully spoke up, nearby but not close enough that she'd have been the one to be at his side, "in order for you to advance in the ranks, you first most prove a final test. That your body can rebuild itself from being broken, that your...  _hunger_  for our success is genuine."

 

"Am I to be tortured, sir?" Daubeny questioned now, tensing slightly.

 

Apollyon laughed, seemingly amused by his question. "I've had many go through this... initiation, my wolf." The woman purred, "all have said it to be quite the opposite. Though, this time, I am not conducting the rebirth... Holden Cross is."

 

_Rebirth?_

 

The cot dipped slightly, Daubeny tensing up as someone settled between his legs. "Cross, sir?" The warden questioned, voice shaking ever so slightly.

 

"Quiet."

 

Ah, it was Cross. Daubeny relaxed slightly, though he was unable to fully push away his feelings of trepidation, fingers twitching slightly when a warm, calloused hand gripped his hip, pulling him further down the cot as the lawbringer shifted again, closer this time.

 

Daubeny's heartbeat quickened, his breathing becoming more shallow as he waited for what was to come. Wet warmth wrapped itself around his left nipple, causing the warden to jump in surprise, giving off an undignified squeak of surprise as the lawbringer gave a rough suck. " _Sir!_ " The warden gasped, squirming a bit as Holden gave a little nip, tongue soothing over the pain as Daubeny reeled from the shock.

 

"S-sir what're you-"

 

A large hand wrapped around his throat, constricting slightly, the warning in the action causing the warden to fall silent as warm breath washed over his ear. "I said be quiet," Holden murmured, nibbling at the warden's earlobe, Daubeny's breath catching in his chest as he felt the sharpness - the danger there. Something wasn't right, but the lawbringer's free hand was on his thigh, rubbing little circles into the skin there, slowing creeping higher. A faint warmth settled in Daubeny's belly, the warden biting back a groan as Holden's hand closed around his half-hard erection, stroking it lazily.

 

Fingers curled into fists as Daubeny fought the urge to thrust up into his commander's hand, the warden desperately biting back a whine of complaint when the hand was abruptly removed. Already? Even with the touch being so brief he found himself painfully hard. But Daubeny was quickly distracted by the removal of his blindfold, the knight blinking rapidly at the sudden light from the nearby torches, causing him slight discomfort until his gaze settled on the lawbringer looming above him, his breath catching in his chest. He was so close that Daubeny could make out the changing colour of his irises, the usual warm brown replaced by a hardened silver, lips slightly parted to present the bound warden with a terrifying glimpse of fang. 

 

The air is electric, Daubeny's body stiffening as Holden leans down over him, hands supporting his hovering body as he closed the distance for a kiss. It was rough, hungry, the intensity of it drawing a startled sound from the warden, giving the larger warrior the opportunity to slip his tongue into Daubeny's mouth. The two moaned in unison as the warden lifted his head to deepen the kiss, neither pulling away until the need to breath became too demanding. Chest heaving, the shorter knight stared up at his commander, eyes wide. He tried to say something, but the words caught in his throat. 

 

Something was wrong.

 

Daubeny shudders, recognizing the predatory look in Holden's eyes as the lawbringer pushed his legs apart a little more so he could have enough room to get between them. The warden was tempted to demand that his commander stop, but part of him liked this...  _Wanted_ this. Before he could have a chance to fully process the doubt, Holden's mouth descended onto his again, the warden shivering with excitement as he parted his lips in silent invitation. The lawbringer responded enthusiastically, tasting his subordinate with a low rumble in his chest as calloused hands ran over the warden's sides to grab the edge of the light tunic he wore. The sound of tearing fabric startled Daubeny, the warden making a alarmed noise as Holden pulled away from the kiss, a smirk on his face at the response.

 

"S-sir, I-" Daubeny grunted when a hand was forced over his mouth, Holden leaning in close so their faces were barely an inch apart, head tilted slightly as he studied the warden. "Quiet, Hervis," the larger warrior murmured.

 

Several moments passed and they remained as they were, Daubeny bound on his back, eyes wide above his commander's hand as he obeyed; Holden looking down at him, kneeling between his legs with a searching look in his eyes.

 

When Holden finally pulled his hand away, Daubeny found that he'd been holding his breath, and he rapidly drew in air through his mouth as Holden reached for something out of his sight. The warden attempted to watch what the older man was doing, brow furrowed as Holden poured some oil onto his fingers before bringing them between the warden's legs. The sudden touch of the oiled digits to his ass had Daubeny jumping slightly, though he made no protest as the lawbringer massaged his rim -firm but gently- before slipping a finger inside.

 

Daubeny shook with excitement, the coals of arousal that had cooled somewhat came back to life within him, settling in his belly as the lawbringer thrust his finger in and out of him, the warden grunting softly as a second was added. This wasn't happening, was it? Was his commanding officer preparing to  _fuck_ him? Daubeny had to admit he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about doing exactly this, but he still couldn't understand why or how a fuck would matter for a promotion?

 

Gasping when a third finger joined the first two within him, Holden twisting them just so to rub against an area he couldn't reach himself, Daubeny's attention returned onto the older man. 

 

"You think too much," Holden murmured, gaze narrowing slightly as Daubeny felt a wave of calm wash over him again, the warden opening his mouth to respond when he remembered the lawbringer ordering him to remain silent, so he shut it again with only a moan. This seemed to please Holden, the larger warrior smirking down at him before withdrawing his fingers. "Good boy," he purred, tone low and dark as he shifted closer, one hand pressing down on his subordinate's abdomen, the other guiding his cock to the warden's waiting hole.

 

Daubeny watched in trepidation, slightly uneasy.  _That_ was going inside of him... He was about to get fucked by his commanding officer, with Apollyon watching. The warden had almost forgotten about the warlord, a slight movement out of the corner of his eye reminding him that he wasn't alone with Holden. Yes he didn't like the female warrior, but it was somewhat attractive that she was going to watch him get dominated by her second-in-command.

 

The tip slipped into him, Daubeny squirming a little as Holden paused, watching his every move with the intensity of a hunter. More of the lawbringer's weight leaned onto the hand on his abdomen, restricting Daubeny from moving around too much as he gave a few shallow thrusts, sliding more of his thick cock into the smaller warrior, relishing the whimpering moans and little gasps that escaped from between those perfect lips.

 

Daubeny looked up at Holden in desperation. He wanted  _more_. He wanted the lawbringer to move faster, to pound him into Apollyon's bed as if he was a favourite whore. He opened his mouth to say so, Holden choosing that exact moment to snap his hips forward and hilt himself within the clenching warmth of the warden beneath him. He moaned with pleasure at the tightness, the oil and his fingers having loosened Daubeny up enough that there was minimal discomfort, but the warden was still  _tight_. 

 

Patience wasn't one of Holden's strengths, so the moment Daubeny arched up against him, eyes slightly rolled back as he moaned with pleasure, the lawbringer couldn't bring himself to wait any longer. He drew out until only the tip remained inside the warden, then he thrust forward  _hard_ , drawing another delicious cry from the smaller man. He set up a fast, hard pace now, drinking in every little moan and whine that spilled from Daubeny's lips, relished the babbled pleas for more. It would've been so entertaining to make the warden beg to be fucked into the bed, but Holden's hunger was unbearable. He needed Daubeny.  _All_ of him.

 

The crackling of the torches was drowned out by the sound of flesh connecting against flesh, their moans. Daubeny couldn't keep quiet even if he wanted to, the warden tilting his hips upwards into his commander's thrusts, the shorter crying out with pleasure when the lawbringer's cock reached that perfect spot, slamming against it without mercy. Hearing the change in his lover's cries of pleasure, Holden angled himself so he was repeatedly striking the warden's prostrate.

 

Daubeny's hands fought the bonds, mostly because he wanted to  _touch_ to wrap his arms around Holden's neck, to dig his nails into the lawbringer's back as he was taken so mercilessly. The warden arched his back, crying out with pleasure. He was right  _there._ Right on the edge of cumming as he bared his neck to the larger warrior. It happened quickly, startling Daubeny. He felt Holden's lips at his neck, then pain.  _Excruciating_ pain. He couldn't hold back the cry of pain as he felt something pierce the vulnerable flesh of his neck. The warden fought his bonds in desperation just as the pain was suddenly replaced with overwhelming pleasure. His body hugged the fence between pain and pleasure, as if unsure of what had just happened or how it should respond. But Holden was still thrusting into him, splitting him open so perfectly Daubeny found himself melting back into the pleasure. He felt weaker as he moaned, eyes half-lidded as he tried to process what was happening. Something didn't feel right. Something bad was happening, he could sense it, but he felt so good. He didn't want it to stop. When he came, it was a surprise to Daubeny, the warden pushed over the edge without even realizing it as his vision grew dark. He could feel the stickiness of cum smeared across both he and Holden's stomach, he could feel the lawbringer's cock  _throb_ within him when he also came, warmth filling his ass as he moaned faintly with pleasure. He was losing consciousness. But then he felt something brush his lips, scented blood, and an almost feral growl ripped free of his throat as he latched onto it without thinking. He could taste blood. He couldn't see. He was having trouble breathing.

 

"Enough, Holden."

 

_Apollyon?_

 

Daubeny tried to process what was happening, he felt a weight lift off of his chest, but he could sense Holden was still above him,  _within_ him.

 

"Now we wait to see if his body accepts the change. I don't want him dead."

 

_Change? Dead?_

 

Daubeny moaned softly in pain as he finally relinquished his consciousness for the encrouching darkness. Somehow it felt safe. He felt safe. Holden was there.

 

_Holden would take care of him._


End file.
